


Terrible Beauty

by AutumnThePansexual



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Lots of Death and Murder, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Slow Burn, really messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnThePansexual/pseuds/AutumnThePansexual
Summary: You accidentally kill a person. You instantly absorb all of their memories, intelligence, and talents. You find it feels quite euphoric and addicting.Where one unfortunate accident spirals uncontrollably into a sadistic tendency.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 8





	Terrible Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short, but I liked the prompt and I might continue it later.

Alexander stared in horror at what’d he done. He watched as the man in his arms slowly ceased to breath, the life dying in his eyes. Blood pooled underneath the stranger and stained Alexander’s clothes. He felt tears threaten to spill over as he considered what he had just done.

It was an accident, it really was. He was driving along in his car when he stepped on the breaks a little too fast, and his wheels slipped on the ice, spiraling out of control. He hadn’t noticed before, but there was a man crossing the road, and he had frozen still in fear as Alexander’s car crashed into him.

Alexander had been driving through the country from Virginia to New York, when the incident happened. And now he sat here, almost crying as the man in his arms died. And as soon as the man’s last breath left his body, Alexander felt a burst of emotions and sensations. Memories flooded through him, happy, sad, anxious, fearful, anticipating, and the feelings overcame Alexander. New information came with it as well, some things Alexander had never known before suddenly becoming apparent in his mind. And after a second, it ended. The feelings and information ended, and rested within his mind. He sat back in wonder, glancing around him in amazement as the corpse continued to bleed into him.

And that was how it started.


End file.
